


Long Distance Sucks

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, From Otabek of course, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, They have been dating for about 2 years now, Yuri just wants hugs and cuddles, Yuri just wants to live close to his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: Being in a long distance relationship really does suck.orAll the reason's why Yuri hates that he lives so far away from his Beka.





	Long Distance Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys/gals!!
> 
> This little fic is all about, as you probably tell from the tittle and summary, being in a long-distance relationship and all the crappy things that are included.
> 
> This is actually based off of my own experience; given that I have been in a long distance relationship for about 3 years now I know how much it can suck. I mainly wrote this because I was kind of sad about the whole situation and, with me also being Otayuri trash, I couldn't help but think how perfect it would be to write this as an Otayuri fic.
> 
> So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!! :D
> 
> P.s: You can also consider this as an apology gift for never finishing my Halloween fic that I had mentioned before. Sorry about that!!!

Being in a long distance relationship sucked, a lot. That’s all that Yuri could say when people asked him how it was dating someone who lived hundreds of miles away from you. It took a lot more work from both people than it usually would for anyone in a relationship where it was only a short drive away from their loved one, other than a few hour flight just to see the other person face to face. 

It sucked because sometimes all Yuri wanted to do was cuddle up to Otabek and fall asleep in his arms, especially after a stressful day. However the closest he could get was cuddling the teddy bear that Otabek got him while the two talked over skype. 

There were some nights that Yuri wouldn’t be able to sleep because all he could feel was his heart aching to be physically close to his boyfriend. Yuri just wanted to feel Otabek holding him as they sleep. He wanted to feel the warmth radiate off of his boyfriends body and he wanted to feel Otabek’s warm steady breathes heat the back of his neck up.

Yuri just wanted to come back home to his apartment and be able to see Otabek’s face and to be able to kiss said face. However, the closest Yuri got to that was seeing his boyfriends face through the grainy footage of a video call. The only times he would be able to actually be able to see his boyfriend was when their competitions lined up, and even with that it only gave them a few days at most to be together before they had to return to their respective countries. Those days were the best and the worst all at the same time because, while they were able to spend time together there was always the looming thought that soon they would be apart again and that hurt more than never seeing each other.

Long distance relationships were terrible because it was sometimes difficult to get in contact with one another every day. Well sure they could text each other and talk to one another over the phone but, it’s not the same as being able to talk to each other face to face. It is so much better when Yuri can see Otabek’s reactions to his stories or when he can hear Otabek’s laughter when the blonde shows him a funny video or picture. However, a very terrible thing was that internet connection was not the most reliable at times and those are the worst days because then they really aren’t able to communicate with one another hardly at all. This leaves Yuri more irritated and moody than usual because not being able to talk to his boyfriend left him feeling needy, and Yuri hated feeling that way.

It sucked not being able to go out on real dates on a regular basis. Yuri and Otabek try to set up “date nights”, which are basically days when they each try and make sure that neither of them have nothing to do and they spend the entire night together just talking and watching movies, among other things, until one of them fell asleep. The couple would stay up until the wee hours in the morning just talking about anything and everything, and these nights would always leave Yuri feeling happy and content. However, during those night’s he also couldn’t help but feel a little melancholy because all he could think about was how nice it would be to actually cuddle up in bed with Otabek and watch classic superhero movies or cliché horror movies while talking to each other and making commentary about the movies. Yuri wanted to feel Otabek’s fingers comb through his hair until he falls asleep and then until eventually his boyfriend falls asleep too. 

Yuri wanted to wake up every morning and see Otabek’s peaceful sleeping face when he first opened his eyes. He wanted to wake Otabek up with light kisses to his face until his amazing dark brown eyes opened. He wanted to get up and make breakfast together in their pajamas and with their hair still messed up from sleep. He wanted laugh with Otabek and listen to the music that would most likely be playing in the background as they ate their breakfast in peace. He wanted to spend the rest of their day together then go to bed just to start the same peaceful routine over again the next day.

He wanted to do all of these sickeningly domestic things with Otabek, and it hurt that he couldn’t given their current situation. It hurt that he couldn’t spend every possible moment with the person that he loved more than anyone else in the world, it hurt like hell. But with all that said, Yuri knew that one day he would get his wish; he knew that he wouldn’t have to feel this ache in his heart anymore. 

Yuri knew that one day he would get what he wished for, and that it would be one of the greatest and happiest days in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!! I know that it was very angst ridden and that it really didn't have a happy ending but I'm kind of thinking about writing a sequel or next chapter to this for Christmas, maybe. *grins* But it would have to wait until then because I have like 10 other WIP's and there are definitely going to be some more events that I will be writing for. :D
> 
> As always comments/constructive criticism and Kiddos are always welcomed and greatly appreciated!!
> 
> You can also find/follow me on Tumblr @YaoiTrashHubbo where I blog about all my different fandoms (mainly YOI to be honest) and OTP'S, and also where I post my works too, so stop by and say Hi if you want!! :D <3
> 
> ~Kim :P


End file.
